Aite
Aite is the goddess of war, chaos, and destruction. Worshipping her can give you an advantage in battle, but you may also take a lot more damage because of it. Worshipping Aite To worship Aite, you must not be worshipping any other god, and you must sacrifice a power in the Temple of Aite. Alternatively, if you do not worship another god when you have the Power of the Fanatics of Aite, you can sacrifice to Aite in any room that is not a temple of another god. Aite does not require any particular behavior of her worshippers, although profaning the statue of Aite does have its risks. Favour Effects * At 1 favour: Aite grants you 1 level of bloodlust. * At 3 favour: Aite grants you survival instincts, and shuffles your faculties. * At 6 favour: Aite grants you a second level of bloodlust, and two scrolls of the blade. * At 9 favour: Aite remakes your body in her own image. Shuffling faculties When Aite shuffles your faculties, this is what happens: The total score of all your faculties is increased by the random amount. The amount for the first shuffling is between 4 and 6, and for the second shuffling it's between 1 and 10. A portion of the new total is taken away and assigned to one of your faculties (chosen at random). The size of the portion is a minimum of 3. The portion must leave a certain amount of the total, so there will be enough to distribute among the other two faculties: for the first shuffling the amount is 4, for the second shuffling it's 6. A portion of the remaining total is taken away and assigned to a second faculty (chosen at random from the remaining two). The minimum portion is 2 for the first shuffling and 3 for the second shuffling. The amount left behind must be at least 2 for the first shuffling and 3 for the second shuffling. The final faculty is set to the amount left behind after taking the first two faculties from the grand total. If any faculty ends up less than 1, it is reset to 1. Remaking your body When Aite remakes your body in her own image, this is what happens: First you become female. Then your attack score is altered. It will either be increased by a number from 1 to 5 or decreased by a number from 1 to 2. Every possibility is equally likely, except the chance that it will be increased by 1, which is twice as likely as any other single change. Your defence score is altered in the same way as your attack score. Then Aite shuffles your faculties for the second time. Finally, Aite mutates your body. First you change exactly as if you had read a scroll of alteration, then you toggle two additional mutations. Interventions Aite has a chance to intervene every turn, with a rarity of 100 (the intervention bonus is calculated as your favour plus any additional bonuses, and then a d100 is rolled that many times. If it ever comes up 1, Aite intevenes). When Aite intervenes, it may be on your behalf or on your enemies' behalf. The chance of the intervention being in your favour is a complicated calculation influenced by your favour. If you have the Power of the Fanatics of Aite, the chance of favourable intervention is increased based on your spirit score. Here is the formula: To determine favourability, a number between 3 and 52 is generated. That number is increased by 2dF, where F is your favour. If you have the Power of the Fanatics of Aite, the number is increased by 1dS-1, where S is (your spirit score/3)+1. Then the number is decreased by 4 for each of your opponents who is beloved of Aite. This number determines what intervention will happen. If the number is: * less than 10: a gigantic spike hits you * between 10 and 19: a huge spike hits you * between 20 and 29: one of your enemies becomes maximally concentrated * between 30 and 39: you become maximally concentrated * between 40 and 49: a huge spike hits one of your opponents * at least 50: a gigantic spike hits one of your opponents Another formula determines the damage that the spike does: Start with 10% of the permanent health of the person hit. Increase that number by 1 or 2. If you have the power of the Fanatics of Aite, roll a d50. If that number is less than your spirit, increase the number by another 2. This is the value that a huge spike will do. Next, check whether the person hit by the spike is flying. If they're not flying, the spike damages them, and a gigantic spike will do an additional 33% damage. If they are flying, they have a 50% chance of avoiding a huge spike and a 33% chance of avoiding a gigantic spike. Strategy Like Chton, Aite has a powerful intervention that can damage your enemies, and doesn't depend on your ability to do attack damage. Non-attack damage can help you against creatures that are hard to damage, like the Wisps of Pain. Unlike Chton, Aite's ability only affects one opponent at a time, and it can harm you unpredictably. Aite also increases your prowess in combat, using bloodlust to improve your chances to hit and the amount of damage you can do, and using survival instincts to decrease your chance of getting hit. Because Aite is so unpredictable, it's unwise to follow strategies that involve reducing your health. Blood magic, mass damage such as fragmentation grenades and scrolls of death, and items that make you vulnerable like the Glass Cannon become more risky when you worship Aite. On the other hand, being able to increase your health with the reform ability, the Power of the Ape, or the vampiric dagger, and being able to avoid spikes by flying, become more valuable. The unguentum diminuendi makes you hard to hit, and reducing your ability to do attack damage isn't so bad when you have Aite doing the damage for you. It's important to remember when Aite is going to shuffle your faculties (at 3 favour and again at 9 favour). You might want to wait until afterwards before applying faculty bonuses. Having items that enhance or rebalance your stats, like the monk's robe or the essence of rage, can make worshipping Aite more attractive. Drakul's lifeblood allows you to juggle your faculties and fly as well. Being a tiny hidden hard-to-hit bat can be a real advantage when your enemy is being harrassed by spikes! Category:Gods